


dance lessons

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mild Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jubilee tries teaching Jean how to dance, but shedding her memories is more difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"I never had anyone ask."

Jubilee manages to simultaneously bounces on her tiptoes while shouting over the loud upbeat music. Despite her suppressants, courtesy of the professor, Jean overhears a lot of people being grateful for the dark, quiet corners of the nightclub. 

An empty stomach with a heavy dosage of failing medication and claustrophobic space makes her head spin. Jubilee curls a hand around the back of her neck, smiling as she expertly weaves them through a crowd of sweaty bodies. 

"Dancing is easy." 

She catches flashes of leather against leather - neon bras - stockings. People rub against each other with no cares for the identity of the other person. Arms loop around her waist, squeezing as she swings into a corner. 

"You're so pretty - oh, sorry this corner smells like smoke." Jubilee runs gloved hands over the thick fabric of her sweater.

A sting pinches her chest with memories of their beloved home ruined. It threatens to mine a gaping hole with all the events from the in-between. 

A tiny, wretched noise in her throat gets lost under the thumping echo of music and Jubilee pressing her to the wall; all pink gloves and sleek yellow jacket. 

"I'm sorry." She whispers as the music vibrates in their chests.


End file.
